


Monitor Duty

by road_of_ruin, stratataisen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/road_of_ruin/pseuds/road_of_ruin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his shift of monitor duty, Wally has Roy to keep him company. A Q&A to ward of boredom has some unexpected results for the archer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monitor Duty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an rp I did with ruensroad (road_of_ruin_…well, technically I more so forced her into an rp. XD
> 
> It was fun to write, and I was watching my inbox on tumblr like a hawk waiting for Ruen’s replies. LOL (yes, we wrote this entirely through fanmail. XD)
> 
> Beta’d for fallacyfinale. Thank you hun!
> 
> NSFW near the end.

Wally leaned back in the chair and yawned.  Monitor duty was boring as all hell this evening, and it didn’t help that he was starving either.  Maybe he could run and catch a quick snack.

“Don’t even think about it,” Roy chimed in just as Wally prepared to swivel his seat. Wally groaned and shot the archer his best glare. Roy just grinned right back, wrapped up leg high on his tower of pillows, a candy bar in hand.

“Oh come on, Red! I’m starving!”  The speedster whined, eyes never leaving the candy bar in Roy’s hand.

“Nuh-uh,” Roy cut across his protests, smirking as he took another bite. “Last time you left for a candy break the museum blew up, remember?”

Wally sat up straight in his chair and glared at the other redhead.  “Dude!  That wasn’t my fault and you know it.  The Weather Wizard was attacking and-”

“-and it only took that second  _that you were out_ to do it,” Roy chided, finishing up his candy bar. “I think Dick was gonna grow an ulcer.” Crumbling up the wrapping, he chucked it easily across the room, where it bounced off Wally’s pout.

Wally frowned as the candy wrapper fell to the floor, in a flash it disappeared before it hit the ground.  A slight breeze and the sound of it landing in the nearby trash was the only indication that the speedster moved to throw it away.  Wally swiveled away from the archer, and slumped back in the chair.  He placed an elbow on the arm and settled his head in his hand as he looked up at the screens before him.

For a few minutes, all he could hear was the comm lines and the sound of Roy’s amused, breathy chuckles whenever he sighed. But he refused to dignify that with a look or response of any kind. The archer would only laugh, knowing him.

 So he was reasonably surprised when a candy bar suddenly appeared in his line of sight. Gaping, he turned his head to see Roy leaning heavily on his crutch, eyes bright and smile soft despite the obvious discomfort his was in.

“Uh…thanks,” he said softly as he took the offered item, still shocked at the sudden appearance of the candy bar.

“Never say I’ve never done anything for you,” Roy snorted, smile a bit tight. His knuckles were white where he was gripping his crutch. “Or the world for that matter. Someone’s gotta save us all from that stomach of yours.”

Wally stuck his tongue out at the man, but there was a grin on his lips.  Setting the sweet down, he ushered the other redhead back to his chair.  Once he had the mad settled back in the chair, he fluffed the pillows and helped place the leg back on top of them.  “Yeah yeah, arrow breath, whatever you say.”

Roy rolled his eyes at that, but allowed himself to be re-situated with humor quirking his lips, watching Wally fuss. At least until his gaze drifted back over the screens and his grin got wider. “Uh, Walls?”

“Oh shush, you don’t have to be macho man in front of me.  Let me help.” Wally quipped, not noticing the widening grin or the screens behind him.

“As much as I appreciate it,” the redhead snorted, reaching out to grasp Wally’s shoulder, “Wally, the building is on fire.”

Wally’s back straightened and he whipped his head around to stare at the screen. “Shit!”

Lightening quick he was back at the monitors calling the hero’s that were near the fire to assist.  He wanted to go himself, but he had to say and watch for anything else that might happen.  Glancing quickly at Roy he said, “Not a word.”

“Word,” Roy snickered and obediently ran his fingers over his lips like he was zipping them closed, eyes laughing.

Wally didn’t even bother replying with words, he just held up his hand and stuck his middle finger out.  There was a grin on his face though, and laughter fighting to escape.

Roy just snorted and wagged his eyebrows in a way that would’ve been suggestive if it was anyone else, but on him it just looked ridiculous as he obviously tried to keep his laughter in and quiet.

“Why are you here tonight? Shouldn’t you be at home with Lian?” The speedster asked as he broke open the wrapper on the candy bar.  Wally spared a quick glance at the injured archer before biting into the bar.

Roy’s eyes hooded for a moment before his usual humor brightened him back up, quick as a shadow.

“She’s out with Donna tonight. She wanted to go see that movie that just came out.”

Wally saw the darkened mood, but didn’t mention it.  “Oh? Which one?”

“The one about the Sleepy Beauty villain? Maleficent or some such.” Roy’s smile did that gooey thing it did whenever he thought about his dear little girl. “Managed to score some tickets.”

Wally smiled a bit himself when he saw Roy smile over his daughter, it was rather cute.  “That’s pretty sweet.  Why didn’t you go with?  I know you’re injured, but you’d be sitting down most of the time.”

That odd flicker on his face again, before he smiled wide. “And leave you alone? Just how many houses would be on fire right now if not for me? Like, that one that just went up.”

A few punches of the control console and Green Lantern was in route to the fire, although, they really should let the fire department handle these…otherwise they’d be doing nothing but calendars for the rest of their careers. 

Wally turned in his chair towards the archer and frowned.  “Roy.”

“Don’t blame me,” Roy was quick to chuckle out, hands lifted in surrender. “I’m not throwing matches.”

“Roy.” He said again, this time a little more firmly. “You’re dodging the question.”

“Wally I…” Roy’s mouth thinned out into a tense line, jaw set. With a sigh, he looked away. “…just a lot on my mind. Don’t worry about it.”

“Things dealing with Lian, I’m guessing,” Wally said, scanning through the monitors again.  “You know you might as well talk.  You’re not going anywhere with that leg, plus I’ll just find ways to annoy you until you do.”

The archer was silent for a while at that, frowning as he tried to piece together his thoughts. It wasn’t until he could see Wally’s mouth open again that he gave into the inevitable.

“Before your brain goes there, Lian is fine. More than fine. She just. Lian… she thinks’ I’m lonely.”

Wally raised an eyebrow under his cowl.  “Where would she get an idea like that?”

Something flashed over Roy’s face before he was smiling, a bit tightly, and leaned back in his seat, fiddled with his leg. “No idea.”

Wally let out a frustrated sigh and pushed back his cowl, give Roy a look that said ‘I ain’t buying your shit’.  “Roy….”

“Look, can we please just drop this?” Roy snapped at him, defensive and an odd spark of fear in his eyes. “It’s not like telling you is gonna help  _anything_. So drop it.”

Trying to keep the hurt look from his face, Wally turned back around so he was facing the monitors again.  “Alrighty then.”

The silence stretched even longer this time, tense and uncomfortable, until Roy softly sighed again, fidgeting in his seat.

“I’m sorry Wally, that was uncalled for.”

Frustrated, Roy ran a hand down his face, glad the speedster had yet to look at him.

“It’s because of the way… I look at… a certain someone,” he mumbled out. “That’s where she got the idea.”

“A certain someone?”  The speedster turned to look at Roy, eyebrow raised in question.  He had a thoughtful look on his face as he mentally went through the list of possible ‘someone’s’.  Many of the names he thought of were crossed off immediately for one reason or another, all except…“Dick?”

Roy actually snorted at that, a noticeable tension leaving his shoulders at the guess.

“What, Dick and I? Ha!  _No_ ,” he snickered.

“Aww come on? Not even a little?  I thought everyone was in love with Dick.”  The speedster said with a smirk, “I mean, even I’ve had a little crush on him once.”

Roy snorted again.

“Everyone wants some Dick in this business,” he managed to say with a straight face. Then he caught Wally’s eye and burst out laughing.

Wally also laughed. “Ain’t that the truth though?”

He rolled up the wrapper to his candy bar and tossed it at Roy.  “So, are you going to tell me who you’ve been making googly eyes with, or do I have to keep guessing?”

Roy smiled at him, eyes gleaming with mischief.

“You know, I think I like making you guess. Mostly because you’re horrible at it.”

Wally stuck his tongue out at the other redhead, before laughing.  “Ok, ok…let’s see.”

He rubbed his chin thinking for a second, a small smirk forming on his lips.  “How about I start off with one I know will be checked off the list fast.  The always wonderful me!”

Roy very carefully didn’t react to that, despite the way his heart started to race. He hadn’t expected Wally to guess it so easily, though that was hardly a guess at all.

Forcing himself to meet Wally’s gaze and his smile bright, he cocked an eyebrow.

“If you think you’re so wonderful, why would you be off the list that fast?”

“Of course,  _I_ think I’m wonderful,” Wally laughed.  “But we’re not talking about  _my_ list, Roy, we’re talking about  _yours_.”

Green eyes meet blue ones as Wally leaned forward onto the chairs arm, resting his chin in his hand.  There was the smallest of smirks on his lips.  “Unless you’re saying I should be on your list.”

Roy was torn between laughing and screaming. He went with a strangled little choking noise that he supposed was a little of both. At least it had Wally smiling wider, even if his throat hurt now.

“Dunno, you tell me,” Roy managed out, desperately wishing his heart would calm down lest he give himself away.

“Did you forget?”  Wally asked, enjoying the reactions he’s been getting out of Roy.  Payback was oh so sweet. His smirked widened.  “I’m not Martian Manhunter, I can’t read minds.  So I  _can’t_ tell you.  Although, I can tell you who’s on mine, if you’d like.”

Roy’s mouth went dry at the look Wally was giving him, but he saw his chance for an out and he took it. Didn’t help that some part of him was selfishly curious.

He forced out a short laugh. “Sure, why not?”

“Well,” Wally started; leaning back in his chair, grin still on his face.  He placed his feet up on the console and laced his fingers across his stomach.  “He’s amazing.  Handsome, charming…well, only when he wants to be, a skilled fighter, did I mention handsome?”

Roy bit down the swell of jealousy he felt and snorted at him, trying for nonchalance.

“He? I thought you were giving me a list.”

“He  _is_ the list,” Wally countered with a smirk.  He broke eye contact for a brief moment to quickly glance over the monitors again.  No burning houses, no purse snatchers needing to be stopped, and no villains causing mayhem.  Good.  He turned back to Roy, leaning against his arm rest again. 

“Of course I don’t know what he would say or do if he knew,” Wally chuckled. “Probably, tell me I was an idiot for falling for him.  He, for some inexplicable reason, believes that he’s not worth anyone’s love.  All because he made a few mistakes…well one wasn’t really a mistake.  Not to him anyways.”

“Wally…” Roy swallowed, squashing down the hope before it could rise. Setting his jaw, he glanced down at his bandaged leg, tugged at the rim. “…just what are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is…” Wally stood up from his chair and walked over next to the injured archer, leaning back against the console behind him.  He looked down at the man, making sure he caught his eye before continuing.   “What I’m saying is that I’m in love with a fool of a man who doesn’t seem to realize just how much I am in love with him.  All he’d have to do is ask, and I would give him my heart and anything else he desired.”

Roy wasn’t breathing, his heart was going too fast, lungs screaming for air, as all his thoughts stopped and Wally’s smile was all he could see.

“…you mean that,” he choked out after a solid minute of silence, insides twisted and dizzy. When Wally only smiled wider, he had to look away, hands fisting.

“Roy…”  The speedster pushed off from the control panel and moved in closer.  Kneeling down next to Roy’s chair he looked up at him, trying to catch his eyes again.  Cautiously he took one of those fisted hands between his own and tried to gently coax it open.

Roy made an odd little noise as Wally’s fingers slowly pried him apart, and it was like something else in him was being opened up just as tenderly, enough to make his eyes sting. Resolutely, he refused to meet Wally’s gaze.

“…why?” he mumbled out, eyes clenching shut when the speedster leaned in closer, close enough he could feel his breath on his cheek, smell the chocolate. “Wally, please…”

Wally placed one hand at the back of the other redhead’s neck and pulled him forward, kissing his eyelids before pressing their foreheads together.

“Roy, please, look at me,” the speedster pleaded softly, green eyes waiting for blue ones to open.

He was shaking, unable to stop himself, and helplessly felt his eyes opening almost of their own accord. He’d never been able to deny Wally anything anyways, and that smile he was getting, so soft and full of feeling, it made the icy fear in his gut less painful.

“I already told you why, you goober,” Wally whispered softly, smile widening.  He rubbed their noses together in a slow Eskimo kiss, waiting for Roy to respond.

A shuddering breath left him then, his eyes slipping shut once again. He could hear the sigh that earned him and braved a smile.

“Sorry Walls. It’s just that I’m pretty sure this is just a dream, because this is the part I usually wake up at. Always before the kiss. Always after the impossible things, right before the one thing I could take, I wake up.”

He could feel Wally getting closer and everything in him started to scream, that this wasn’t real, he didn’t deserve this, and a broken laugh trembled out of him before he could help it.

“Am I just going to wake up again this time?”

Wally chuckled, “There’s one way to find out.”

He leaned in the rest of the way and brushed his lips against the archer’s.  It was slow and soft, expressing all the emotions he felt towards the other man.  He wrapped his arms around a strong neck and pulled Roy closer, mindful of the injured leg.

Roy gasped at first and Wally just moved his lips more firmly over his own, reaffirming that this was real, this was happening, and  _gosh_ better than any dream.

With a soft noise, Roy tilted his head to kiss him better, a hand lifting to slide over Wally’s cheek, fist gently in his hair, dragging a low sound from the speedster. And Roy was pretty sure this was heaven, yup, there was no going back now.

Wally pulled back slightly, which earned him a soft whine of disappointment.  He chuckled and planted kisses along Roy’s jawline, pausing only to nip where jaw met neck before making his way back up to Roy’s lips.

“Still think you’re dreaming?” he asked lips brushing against the archer’s with each word; voice low and husky.

Roy groaned, low and hoarse, gasping against his mouth. “God, Wally.”

Feeling the speedster smile, he set to biting those lips swollen, reveling in each sound. Pulling, he tugged Wally into his lap, balancing him easily despite the busted leg, and kissed him as hard as he dared, all those /years/ of wanting seeming to seep out of him, giving him a confidence he wasn’t used to, until Wally was gasping too, a little wide-eyed and grinning like a fool.

“Are you sure it’s me you want?” Roy asked him, nipping at his pulse, unable to look at him once the question was out.

The speedster tilted his head up, exposing more of his neck to the archer.  He let out a cross between a breathy laugh and a gasp when lips latched on to his neck and sucked gently.  “Roy…I think it’s more than a little obvious the answer to that question.”

He shifted on the man’s lap, as if to prove his point, pressing their hips together.

A low moan shivered out of him and Roy pressed his face into Wally’s chest, arms wrapping around him to pull him in as closely as he could. The feeling of Wally’s hands threading through his hair had him making an odd purring, rumbling sound from the deepest bits of him before he could help it.

Wally opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a beeping from the console, indicating someone was trying to contact the Watchtower.  Oh, right, monitor duty…he forgot about that.  With a groan he detangled himself from the archer and walked over to his chair and answered the call.

“This is Watchtower, Flash here.”

“Flash, its Troia, is Red Arrow up there with you?”

Wally’s back straightened when he hear Donna’s voice.  She was supposed to be with Lian…and if she’s asking for Roy then… “Wait, aren’t you suppose to be with-“

“Yes, and she’s fine before you start worrying.”  The amusement in Donna’s voice calmed the sudden panic he felt.  “She wants to talk with him if he’s there.”

The speedster looked over at the man in question and indicated to the console in front of him.

He couldn’t help the spike of worry as he heaved himself upright, forgoing his crutch and hopping over, mind reeling. Catching Wally’s eye, his fading flush reheated and quickly focused on the control panel.

“Red Arrow here. What’s up, baby girl? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I want to say goodnight to you first, silly!” Lian’s laughter danced over the speakers.

“What I don’t get a goodnight!?  You wound your Uncle Flash!” Wally said with dramatic flair, earning him a roll of Roy’s eyes and more laughter from Lian.  He just shrugged when he was elbowed in his side.

“Goodnight, Uncle Flash!” Lian giggled, “Goodnight, da..um Red Arrow!”

“Sweet dreams,” Roy murmured back, closing his eyes a moment as he imagined her smile, her little laugh in his ears, her arms held high and delighted as he spun her around to carry her to bed. It was such a normal part of his life now doing this, these long nights at the Watchtower, felt odd, like something was missing.

Wally’s hand on his shoulder brought him back and he couldn’t help smirking. At least something was going right, as unbelievable as that was.

“Remind me later that I owe you a whole tub of ice-cream, little arrow,” Roy grinned, softening as Wally’s face scrunched up in confusion.

The squeal of delight resounding throughout the room almost caused Wally’s eardrums to break.  He raised an eyebrow at Roy as he finished up saying goodbye to Donna and making sure what time he would be picking up his daughter.

“So,” Wally said after they cut the call with the two. “You owe your daughter a tub of ice-cream…please tell me you didn’t make a bet with her.”

Roy let his sheepishness come through, if only to see the way Wally’s eyes danced in amusement.

“Well, she is my daughter. She was bound to pick up a  _few_ of my habits.”

When Wally just laughed, Roy reached out for him, a thrill echoing through him at how quickly the speedster responded, drawing quiet and leaning into the palm against his cheek, nose crinkled as Roy pulled fondly on his bangs.

“She bet me half a tub of ice-cream that I would finally get off my ass and tell you I love you,” he murmured, cheeks hot. “Then bet me the other half that you wouldn’t turn me down.”

“Heh, smart kid.” Wally chuckled, pulling the archer into his arms, wrapping them around the man’s waist.  “Although, _technically_ I told you that I loved you first…and had to convince you that this wasn’t a dream.”

He leaned in and brushed his lips against Roy’s, savoring the taste of his lips.  “Now, where were we?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind was that nagging voice telling him they should probably wait until his relief got there…

Roy laughed against his mouth, still slightly disbelieving, but kissed him back with fervor, arms sliding easily around his shoulders. Bit of an awkward hold considering Roy was balancing on one leg, but perfect all the same.

“Hate to break it to ya, Flash,” Roy chuckled warmly, ginning like a fool. “But another building just lit up.”

The speedster cursed under his breath at cockblocking arsonists.  He zipped over and grabbed Roy’s crutches so he had something to lean on, and then zipped over to the monitors, making sure someone was seeing to the fire. 

“Seriously?  Where the hell’s the fire department in all of this!”  He whined, looking at Roy with puppy dog eyes.

Roy leaned hard on his crutches, knees still a little weak from what they’d just done, and laughed.

“Hopefully taking care of the first two. This one’s on the other side of town.”

He grinned as Wally erupted into more muttered curses and slowly stepped in close the moment his back was turned, smiling wide and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Wally chuckled as he reached back and laced his fingers through Roy’s hair, tugging slightly so he could maneuver them into an awkward side kiss.  And as much as he wanted to progress things further, they were only going to get interrupted again…plus if they were caught he would never hear the end of it from Bats or Supes for that matter.

He pulled back and nuzzled his nose against Roy’s cheek, giving him a sappy grin when their eyes met.

Roy couldn’t stop the return grin from forming even if he’d tried. Snorting, he rested his chin over Wally’s shoulder, lips turned into his neck, and shook his head in the wonder and disbelief he felt.

“Why exactly did it take us this long to stop being idiots?” he mumbled out, smiling at the laugh that followed his words. Pressing as closely as he could with his crutches, he stared over the console, over the screens, lost in thought.

“How long?” he whispered.

“I was giving you signs that I was interested for months now, you know.  I thought you were either ignoring me or stupidly blind.”  Wally laughed, poking the man behind him in the side.  He leaned into Roy sighing happily as he watched the monitors from where they stood, silently daring something to go wrong right now. 

“And since you beat your heroin addiction, well during the detox really…”  Wally bowed his head, and looked away briefly. “I should have been there for you, like Dick had been…I-I’m sorry that I wasn’t…I just….”

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping the archer hadn’t heard the slight tremor in it as he did so.

Roy slowly eased away, frowning at the way Wally went immediately tense. Removing his crutches, he leaned them against the console and pulled Wally in close, sighing heavily.

“I never blamed you for not being there, Wally,” he admitted quietly, eyes tracking the screens as Green Lantern rocketed past a camera. “Not once. I knew what I looked like, I knew what I’d done. And I… I’m glad you didn’t.”

When Wally only tensed further, head tilted into his with confusion, Roy buried his face into his shoulder.

“I’ve loved you a long time,” he whispered, hating the way his voice broke. “Since before the drugs even. I loved you and hated myself for so long. I never wanted you to see me like that, because maybe then I wouldn’t be so breakable in your eyes. You know I hate being seen as weak. If you saw me like that… I don’t think I’d be able to take it.”

“Roy…” The speedster held the man tightly, refusing to let go if the other tried.  “God, no.  I’ve never seen you as weak. Never.”

He pulled back and took Roy’s face between his hands and rested his forehead against the archer’s.  Gently he stroked Roy’s cheeks with his thumbs.  “When Dick told me what you went through, going cold turkey, barreling through the withdrawal pains…I-I could only think of how strong you were to do that.  God, what you must have gone through…”

Wally brushed their lips together. “I should have been there, to support you, to hold you through your pain.”

Roy managed a small smile and breathed Wally in deep, eyes slipping closed and his hands lifting to grip Wally’s wrists.

“You were there,” he told him quietly, pained with remembrance. “You were there every second, making me better.”

“God…Roy,” Wally whispered softly, wanting nothing more than to take away the pain that he heard in the other man’s voice.  He gave a small pained laugh.  “I totally killed the mood, didn’t I?”

“Never,” Roy tried a smile and gently pulled Wally into a kiss with a shaky breath. “But that robbery going down on 8th just might.”

The speedster turned towards the monitors with a glare already on his face.  Couldn’t a guy get a break here?  Seriously, would it kill them to rob the bank some other night Wally wasn’t working? He cursed under his breath as moved to the controls, hearing Roy chuckle softly behind him.  “Let’s see how they like their robbery when Superman shows up.”

Wally sighed, flopping down on to the chair behind him with a pout.  He looked back at Roy and thought, ‘Well, least the somber mood is gone…now if that could be the only mood gone.

Smiling to himself, Roy hobbled to him and braced his arms over the back of the chair, watching the screens.

“Your shift will be over in a half hour,” he grinned at the groan that rose at that. “How about we go to that diner you like afterwards? Milkshake, on me.”

The Flash grinned up at his…Lover?  Boyfriend?  Boy toy?….ok maybe not that last one, at least not within earshot of Roy.  The grin on Wally’s face grew larger as he leaned up and kissed Roy hard on the mouth, nipping at his bottom lip, earning him a growl from the other man.

“Deal.”  He said once he pulled away, going back to watching the monitor.  Kyle better not be late for shift change, otherwise Wally was going to be pissed.

Roy just grinned, honest and stupid, and rested against the chair, chin propped up, enjoying watching Wally work.

They stayed that way for the next thirty minutes in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.  The door opened and Kyle walked through, making Wally grin from ear to ear.  “Bout time GL! What took you so long?”

Roy watched the way Kyle’s brow rose as he looked at them, his smile widening after a moment. Not even bothering to answer Wally’s question, the Green Lantern shooed Wally out of the seat, grinning up at them both.

“Well, it’s about time you two. Jordan owes me fifty bucks.”

Wally’s mouth opened and closed several times before looked at Roy, shell shocked.  “Is there anyone who wasn’t betting on us?”

Roy shrugged, just as stupefied, and Kyle laughed at them, a fond grin on his face.

“No, not really,” he told them, snickering. “Hal bet me fifty, but I know Bruce and Guy have a bigger bet going, like a hundred or so. Dick also bet a hundred against like, everyone. Barbara has a twenty over Diana I think, and Clark owes J’onn about seventy-five now. I’m not sure, they kept changing it every time Roy was around. And Donna gets ten bucks out of everyone, but owes Lian some ice-cream.” Kyle titled his head at that, laughing. “Actually, I think _everyone_ owes Lian ice-cream.”

“Well,” Wally said, rubbing the back of his neck.  “At least we won’t have to worry about telling everyone the good news.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment.  “I wonder if Lian would be willing to share.  YEOW!”  Wally rubbed where Roy smacked him in the shin with one of his crutches.  “What!?  It’s not like you’re going to let her eat all that ice-cream by herself…At least I hope you aren’t, because that is a stomach ache waiting to happen.”

Roy rolled his eyes and settled fully onto his crutches.

“Of course I’m not. But you and ice-cream? That’s a headache waiting to happen, and I don’t mean for you.”

“But Roy… Please!” Wally begged, wrapping his arms around the archer, crutches and all, and held on tight.  He looked up and pouted, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.  “ _Think_ about it.  All that ice-cream, a bed, me licking it off your-”

Kyle makes a loud choking noise from his chair cutting the speedster off, and Wally grins deviously.

Roy couldn’t help but laugh, smiling down at Wally and kissing him, unable to stop himself.

“At least let me take you on a date first. Speaking of. That diner? Milkshakes?”

“Right, right.”  Wally said straightening up, a grin still plastered on his face.  “Date first, kinky sex second.  Got it!”

Roy’s attempt at beating down a blush at that was not nearly as effective as he wanted, if Wally’s smirk was any indication. With a small groan, Roy started towards the door, shaking his head.

“You’ll be the death of me.”

Wally followed, pulling his cowl back up, not everyone on the Watchtower knew his identity, and he’d like to keep it that way.  He gave Roy a sly grin as he matched him step for step.  “Oh please, we all know Lian is going to be the death of you.   _I’m_ going to be the death of Bats and Supes during League meetings from now on.”

Roy snorted at that, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation.

“No arguing that point.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure we’ll both be the death of them.”  Wally said with a snicker.  “Can you imagine the looks on their faces when we start flirting across the conference room table.”

Roy snickered as they entered the hall, his smothered laughter echoing over the walls. It felt good to let things out after so long. “I feel more sorry for J’onn. I for one won’t be holding back my fantasies anymore.”

“Pfft,” Wally laughed, giving Roy a wicked grin.  “Please, the man’s probably desensitized already, I never held back on my fantasies.”

He waggled his eyebrows at the other redhead as they approached the Boom Tube for Central City.  If they were getting food, the least they could do was get good food.  And Betty’s Dinner had the best damn milkshakes around.

“I should tell you about them some time.”

Roy could feel himself flushing, unable to help it, and Wally laughed the moment he saw it.

“At least I have time on my side,” Roy stammered for some kind of traction, shaking his head. “I doubt yours are as  _imaginative_ as mine. Years worth of imagination.  _Years_.”

Wally chuckled, pulling back his cowl again and pulling Roy into a kiss. 

“And I’d be willing to try all of it.”  He whispered when the kiss ended.  “So, dinner?”

“Dinner,” Roy smiled, stealing one more kiss just because he  _could_. God, he wasn’t getting over that anytime soon. “And then I need to get home to Lian.”

“Mmm, I love Daddy Roy, it’s so adorable.”  Wally said with a fond smile.

Roy rumbled out a laugh, and put on his best seductive grin. “Well good. I suppose if you behave, I’ll let you have dessert.”

Then he winked and snorted at himself, because that was cheesy, but he was too giddy really to care.

Wally backed into the Boom Tube with a wink, coming out the other end in an abandoned warehouse in Central City.  He waited for Roy on the other side.

“Do you want me to run us there, or would you rather walk?  It’s a nice night here in Central.”

“You just want to carry me,” Roy snarked and got his crutches firmly planted. “I think I’d enjoy a walk, if you think you could manage slowing down for me.”

“I’d do anything for you.”  Wally replied, grinning as changed out of his costume.  He ran a hand through his hair a couple of times, trying to make it look less cowl flattened.

“Have I ever taken you to Betty’s before?”

Roy ducked his head and started forward. “Not since my Arsenal days, I think. You brought Lian here that one time when I was on mission. She didn’t stop talking about the tater tots for about a week. Girl after my own heart.”

“Well she ‘is’ your daughter after all, can’t fault her tastes.”  The speedster grinned, walking backwards out of the warehouse.  He watched Roy hobble along for a few minutes before asking, “You never did tell me how you injured your leg.”

“Ah,” Roy blinked slowly, hobbling to a halt. “I uh… landed in a dumpster?”

“Dumpster diving again!? Roy, how many times have I said that was a bad idea?”  Wally chuckled, dodging out of the way of a crutch aimed for his head.  He held his hands up in surrender.  “In all seriousness though.  A dumpster?  Did you miscalculate a jump, or were you pushed off the roof?”

Roy rubbed the back of his head, wincing at the memory. “Um… no, I was uh. Shot first. Dumpster was the softest landing space I could find.”

Wally winced.  “Ooh, ouch.”

He then paused and rewound what Roy had said and frowned. “Wait, you shot first?  Shot first at what?”

Roy grinned a little at that.

“ _Was_ shot Wally. I was shot in the side.” He lifted his shirt up awkwardly so Wally could see. “Just off the ribs, no biggie, through and through.” When Wally’s expression pinched in worry, Roy quickly put his shirt down again, an easy smile in place. “Honestly the dumpster hurt worse.”

Wally’s brain counted how many times he had held Roy tightly around his chest, and winced.  It had been in too many for his liking.  “Roy…fuck , why the hell didn’t you  _say_ anything!?  I-grrr… _who_ shot you?”

The last question had a distinctly darker tone to it as he raised a hand to lightly brush over where the wound was.  Why the hell didn’t he feeling the bandages early when they-….Wally gnashed his teeth together, squashing down the urge to hit something…hard.

“Wally, don’t do that,” Roy whispered, already wanting to kick himself for the guilt on the speedster’s face. Slowly, he reached out and gently nudged Wally’s chin upwards. “Hey, look at me. It was just a thug with a gun, that’s all. I’m here, I’m alive, I’m breathing, in one piece, see? Still here.”

When Wally’s frown only deepened, Roy sighed and let his crutches fall, clattering loudly onto the pavement so he could pull him close, with a little hiss as his wound pulled.

“It’d take a lot more than a random guy and a bullet to keep me from coming back to you and Lian. I can promise you that.”

Wally took in a deep breath and let it out, gently wrapping his arms around Roy’s waist.  He buried his face into Roy’s shoulder.  “I swear, you say I’m going to be the death of you.  Pfft, you’re going to be the death of me.  Between you and Dick…”  Wally just shook his head, muttering something about dumb non-powered vigilantes.

Roy just laughed into his neck, kissing a soft pattern against his pulse.

“Not all of us can be as special as you, Walls.”

Wally just mumbled things that were incoherent, tilting his head to the side for Roy.

“I’m not special, arrow head, I’m just the idiot that got struck by lightning and survived.”  He laughed softly.

“Considering most don’t survive it, I’d say you’re pretty special,” Roy murmured before capturing his lips, kissing him like he’d never dared himself to before, until his knees were feeling weak and Wally was clutching at him, breathless and flushed. “You’re special to me, milkshake brain, and I know that’s not saying much, but you mean the world to me, you and Lian. And I don’t put  _anyone_ on par with my baby girl. She thinks the world of you too, and if that doesn’t mean you’re special, I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Yeah, okay…” Wally said breathless, trying desperately to remember what they had been talking about.  “I totally stopped paying attention after that kiss…you really need to register that thing.”

“What should I register it under?” he grinned, nipping playfully at Wally’s lips. “Sexy and dangerous? Heart-stopping? Breathtaking? Lethally awesome?”

“All of the above.”  Wally kissed him again, lips dancing over Roy’s, tongue slipping out the tease along the archer’s lips.  His grip on Roy tightened, and he moaned softly into their locked lips

 Weren’t they supposed to be somewhere right then?  Wally mentally shrugged, deciding it wasn’t as important as this.

“We keep this up,” Roy bit off with a moan, laughing as he chased Wally’s mouth, drawing a low noise out of them both, “God, Wally, if we keep this up,  _ngh_ , we’re not gonna make it to our date.”

Wally either hadn’t heard him or didn’t’ care enough, because suddenly his arms were around Roy’s shoulders, fingers digging into his hair, and he was getting light headed.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he gasped, grinning wide to match Wally’s.

“Mmmhmm,” Wally hummed against Roy’s lips, body vibrating with unspent energy.  He kissed down Roy’s jaw and nipped at his jugular. 

“Roy,”  Wally said in a sing songy voice, “Do you want to stop here and head to the diner, ooooor do you want to continue this back at my place?”

Roy laughed, a little high and a bit disbelieving, eyes wide and wild. “Does it really matter now? I’m yours either way.”

Wally placed his lips against Roy’s ear and whispered. “Close your eyes, and take a deep breath, then let it all out.”  He waited until the archer did as he asked before running the both of them to his apartment.  He set Roy down on the couch, making sure his injuries weren’t jostled in the run.  Once he was sure everything was fine, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Roy’s forehead.  “Be right back.”

Zipping away again and was back seconds later with Roy’s crutches and a grin on his face.

Roy tilted his head back and laughed, harder than he had in a long while.

“Well, I guess kinky sex with ice-cream is in, date out. So much for doing this right.”

 “Have we ever done anything by the book?”  Wally chuckled, sitting down next to Roy, leaning over and brushing their lips together.  “Believe it or not, I don’t actually have any ice-cream here.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to make do with me,” Roy teased, tugging him in to kiss him thoroughly.

The speedster chuckled into the kiss, hand slipping into Roy’s hair, weaving through the red strands.  His other slide down the archer’s chest, brushing over the bandages he found out about earlier.  Roy was trying to pull him closer now, coaxing Wally onto his lap again.  Wally placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled away far enough so that they were nose to nose. 

“Roy, how are your injuries?”  When it looked like Roy was going to argue, he placed a finger on his lips.  “I’m serious Roy; I am  _not_ willing to hurt you for a roll in the hay.   _That_ is off the table.  If we have to wait, we will wait, but I refuse to hurt you.”

Giving the finger against his mouth a little kiss, Roy sighed and dropped back against the cushions. When their eyes locked, he pulled up his uniform, slowly stripping it off of himself. He smiled at the soft noise Wally made as he tugged it over his head, his torso bare for the other man to see.

“Why don’t you be the judge?” he asked quietly and slowly undid the bandages.

Wally’s heart beat a little bit faster as he looked at a bare-chested Roy…which was kind of ridiculous since he’s seen the man stark naked before….but then again this was defiantly different.  He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat that caused Roy to grin.

His eyes flickered down to the wound in Roy’s side and tried not to grimace.  He had to admit it looked better then he imagined it would look, but that didn’t make him feel any better seeing the bruising around the wound…or the bullet hole itself.  “God Roy…”

“Wally, hey.” Roy caught Wally’s hands and pressed them carefully to the wound, firming his hold when Wally gasped. “I’m still here, see? No problem. Didn’t even need stitches. I’m alive, I’m safe. No, I’m better than safe. I’m here with  _you_.”

He reached over to tangle his hands in Wally’s hair, smiling softly when Wally’s fingers remained over his broken skin, trembling slightly but steady. Roy pulled him into a sweet kiss, making gentle noises and hums until Wally was melting. The smile he felt against his mouth was like sunlight over him.

“If I stay on my back,” he whispered, cupping Wally’s face, “it won’t pull. And if it does, I’ll tell you immediately.”

“Okay, okay.  I get it.  No more worrying from me, I promise.”  Wally said with a soft smile.  He kissed Roy again, kissed him hard and long, moving to straddle his legs.  A sigh escaped his lips as Roy’s hands fell to his knees, slowly messaging their way up his well muscled thighs.  “Roy…”

With a soft noise, Roy kissed slowly down his neck, open-mouthed and reverent, nipping at his collarbone, shivering at the little gasps he earned. As his hands traveled down the insides of Wally’s legs, gently teasing, he listened as Wally’s breath hitched, and buried his face into his chest, a low moan trembling out of him as Wally’s hands slid into his hair.

“Roy…oh God you fucking tease,” Wally managed to moan, lips otherwise occupied with Roy’s neck, biting, licking, and sucking.  His hips gave a small jerk when those bow calloused hands moved closer to his hips.  “Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this?”

“Not as much as I have,” Roy murmured into his neck. He slowly rocked his hips up, gasping as Wally’s fingers tugged on his hair. “Either way, we’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

“I. Completely. Agree.”  Wally said in between kisses to Roy’s neck.  He let his fingers trace their way down from ginger hair to dance over the pale skin of the archer’s chest, drawing out a low moan from the man beneath him.  Pulling back with a groan he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it over his head.  It would be unfair to make Roy the only shirtless one, wouldn’t it?

Roy made a low noise, pulling Wally in and nipping eagerly at that warm, shivering skin, smiling at the freckles he found. Nipping gently at Wally’s neck, he guided his hips into a roll, making them both gasp.

Wally whimpered softly, hips rolling forward to meet Roy’s again.  His hands found their way back into Roy’s hair again, combing through the ginger locks before he gave a sharp tug.  That earned him a groan from Roy, which he swallowed with his own mouth.

He kissed the archer in a lazy manner, open and slow with the occasional nip of his teeth on Roy’s lower lip.  He kept the rhythm of their hips slow as well, not wanting to end anything quickly. It was almost like he thought they had all the time in the world.  And they would if he had anything to say about it.  He wasn’t going to let _anything_ interrupt this, not after waiting so long for this moment, and Roy even longer.  Seriously, if his communicator went off now, he was tossing it down the garbage disposal.

Roy gasped and moaned with each beat, face pressed into Wally’s skin so the speedster could _feel_ just how much Roy wanted him, and slid his hands down to the band of Wally’s pants, fingers catching on the rim.

“Wally,” he murmured into his neck, purring softly, lovingly, voice hoarse with all the emotions that seemed to stretch back uncountable years, so much time loving him, wanting him, and now here he was, smiling brightly and kissing him softly. It felt like a dream. “Wally…”

“Roy,” Wally answered, tilting his head back, just enjoying the feeling of Roy’s hands on him, his breath washing against his skin and his hips moving against his.  Everything felt amazing, lighting every fiber in his being on fire.  It had been years since he last felt something like this, and it thrilled him that it was Roy making him feel it.

“God, Roy, I feel like a teenager again,” The speedster laughed softly, looking down at the man with half lidded eyes and a lazy smile.

Roy laughed at that and grinned wide when he felt the vibrations start, a low hum filling the room.

“Does that mean I’m doing something right?”

Wally just grinned wider, sliding off of Roy’s lap, which got him a groan of disappointment from the other redhead.  He gave the man a sly wink before undoing the button on his jeans, kicking his sneakers off as he stood up.  He heard and audible gulp as he pulled down the zipper and shimmying out of the denim, leaving him clad in nothing but his boxer briefs.

Roy’s mouth went dry as he drank in the sight of Wally in all his glory, better and more real than any dream he’d ever had. The way he was smiling was doing funny things to his insides, his skin catching fire. His breath hitched as Wally leaned over him, grinning and leaving a small little kiss on the corner of his mouth, enough that his lips began to tingle with static.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured before he even knew what he was really saying, thoughts muddled and stammering for some kind of traction. He reached out for that hummingbird heartbeat he had heard in his dreams for so long, feeling the flutter against his fingertips, and swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat.

“You’re not so bad looking yourself, you know.”  Wally chuckled, kissing Roy again, this time fully on the lips.  He reveled in the groan he drew out, knowing full well the effect he had on the man.  It was something he had found out about long ago, the charge his skin held during sex, and what it did to the person he was with.

Without a second though he slipped back on the Roy’s lap.

Roy gasped and his head fell back as electricity thrummed under his skin wherever Wally touched him, shivering in pleasure and humming with energy. He gripped Wally’s hips and rocked into him, helpless to the way stars shone behind his eyelids, a breathless laugh trembling out of him.

“Oh  _fuck_ , Wally…”

Wally laughed, low and breathy, “That’s pretty much the idea.”

Sliding his hands down Roy’s chest, he teased over old scars and new, drawing out sweet, sweet noises from the archer.  “Roy,” he called softly in the man’s ear, “Tell me, what happened in those fantasies of yours?”

Roy moaned at that, grip tightening over Wally’s thighs. He nipped at that smile and down his throat, shivering at each gasp and moan he got in turn.

“You’re always looking down at me,” he whispered, fingers slipping down Wally’s legs, circling his kneecaps before slowly dragging back up, thumbs brushing over the sensitive skin on the inside. “Sometimes you smile, sometimes you don’t. Most nights is like you can’t believe I want you. Sometimes you hate me.”

He slid his hand down, teasingly soft against the front of Wally’s boxers. He could feel the moment when Wally stopped breathing and closed his eyes.

“Every time, you ask me why I love you so much, but kiss me stupid when I try to. Then I wake up, because you stop smiling.”

Kissing Wally’s neck, Roy pressed into the heat of him, reveling in the way his breath caught.

“Please don’t stop smiling at me. Never stop.”

“Never,” Wally kissed the top of Roy’s head, “Ever,” he pulled the man from his neck, “Ever,” he kissed swollen lips, sealing the promise.  They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity to Wally, just kissing, touching, and being near each other.  Only coming up when the need for air override anything else.  Wally smiled, brushing back Roy’s hair before kissing him again.

He groaned when Roy palmed the front of his boxers again, hips thrusting into that warmth on their own accord.  “Fuck, Roy…”

“That is  _very much_ the idea,” Roy laughed and slowly stroked the length of him. The sound that brought forth had his heart racing, better than any dream before.

The speedster would have laughed at that, but he was too busy rutting into Roy’s hand.  Wally buried in Roy’s neck and tried to muffle his moans, the walls of his apartment weren’t exactly thick…and if he wasn’t carful, his neighbors were going to get an earful.  In retrospect, it would have been a better idea to move this to the bedroom _before_ it got hot and heavy.  Oh well, too late.

He really should warn the other man about the walls though. “Roy…”

Roy laughed a little, head falling back against the couch as Wally moved against him.

“Neighbors?” he guessed when Wally groaned out his name again. He felt him nod against his neck, nipping and biting against his pulse. “Too bad. I-  _ah!_ \- I wanted to hear you scream my name.”

“Yeah, sorry.  Next time,” Wally clung to Roy tighter, head nuzzled into the crook of his neck as his hip undulated faster against the man beneath him.  He could feel his climax building, low in his gut, and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer now. And Speed Force be damn, if that wasn’t fast for Wally.

“Roy,” he whimpered, “Roy. If we - _ah_ \- if we don’t slow down…I’m not going to last…” His whole body was shaking, just waiting for release.  The other man didn’t seem to have any sympathy for him, in fact that only seem to spur him on.  The hand that was pressed against his crotch slipped past the thin barrier of his boxers.  Wally cried out into Roy’s neck as bow calloused fingers worked him over, stroking, pumping, and being beyond perfect.  A thumb swiping over the head, spreading the precum that had gathered there, pushed him over the edge.

His hips thrust forward once, twice, then one last time before he spills over Roy’s hand and stomach.  All the while, he was softly chanting Roy’s name in his ear.  “Roy. Roy. Roy. I love you, I love you so God damn much. Fuck.  _Roy_!”

Roy’s breath shuddered at those words, those words he’d dreamed for so long. He gasped and buried his head into the crook of Wally’s neck, shaking, pulling him close, smiling hard into his skin.

Wally’s body was still shaking with the aftermath, his face still buried against Roy’s neck.  He groaned, “I am never that fast.”

Roy chuckled at that, hands rubbing soothingly down Wally’s sides.

“I consider that a compliment,” he murmured, nipping softly at his pulse. “I like knowing what I can do to you.” At the little shiver and moan that got him, he pulled back just enough to kiss him soundly, lazily, humming lowly against his mouth. Gripping Wally’s hand, he slowly slid his fingers down his front, to where his own desire was clear. “This is what you do to me.”

Wally moaned softly as Roy pushed his hand against his arousal, and it sent a thrill through Wally’s body that he could do this to the man he loved.  Quickly he undid the button and pulled down the zipper, slipping his hand inside the archer’s pants.  He reveled in the growl he got from his lover.

Sitting up on Roy’s lap he watched his face, “What do you want me to do?”

Roy moaned, head dropped back onto the cushions, and gasped as Wally’s teeth scrapped down his throat, his smile bright. His heart was pounding, blood thrumming, singing in his veins. He clutched at Wally’s thighs as his hand moved just so against him, wrapping around him, fingers certain and warm.

“I want you to do whatever you want to me,” Roy admitted, the words trembling through him, and grinned at the way Wally’s eyes darkened at that. His insides quivered at the sight. Rocking his hips into Wally’s hand, he drew his name out like a prayer, gazing up at him. “I’m yours.”

Wally felt heat stir in his veins again as those words left Roy’s lips, and he gave a soft moan against Roy’s skin.  He kissed Roy on the lips again, long and hard, before trailing his lips down.  Wally traced Roy’s jawline to his neck and from there to his chest, only pausing long enough to give his nipples some attention.  He then moved further down, slipping off Roy’s lap to kneel between on his legs on the hardwood floor.  His knees would kill him later, but at that moment he didn’t care.

He still had Roy in hand, stroking him lightly as he placed a kiss on to the head, tongue slipping out to taste him.  He licked his lips once before looking up at Roy from under his lashes.  Slowly he let the tip push past his kiss swollen lips, taking Roy into his mouth inch by inch.

“Oh  _fuck_ ,” Roy arched back and into that wet heat, hands fisting Wally’s hair. He bit down a loud swear when Wally hummed around him, eyes bright as Roy met his gaze. “Wally… _Wally_. Fuck.”

Wally couldn’t keep the smile from his eyes as he watched Roy slowly come undone.  He pulled back far enough to tease the slit before taking as much of Roy back into his mouth as he could, pulling a deep groan from Roy.  All the noised the other redhead made went straight to Wally’s groin, brining his cock back to life.  There were some good things about being a speedster, and short refractory periods was definitely one of them.

Wally pulled himself from his boxers and began to stroke in time with what he was doing to Roy, pulling a groan from him, which in turn pulled one from Roy.  Finger’s tightened in his ginger locks, encouraging what he was doing.

“Oh,  _fuck_ Wally,” Roy panted, head thrown back. He bit his lip to keep from being too loud as a tongue pressed into the most sensitive bits of him, swirling, doing wonderful things that had his hips bucking up into Wally’s mouth. “Oh  _fuck_.”

The speedster pulled all the way off of Roy, earning him a long whine and tugging fingers in his hair.  He licked the tip of Roy’s arousal, looking up at the man with amused eyes.  “I hope you don’t use that kind of language around your daughter.”

He laughed when he was smacked upside the head with Roy’s other hand.

“Not like I try to,” Roy mumbled, the words running together. “Jus’ slips out sometimes… _ah_ , Wally,  _Wally_.”

He could feel the speedster’s smile as he gently nipped at Roy’s inner thigh and Roy had to clap a hand over his mouth to smother the noise that shook through him, muffling the curse word that had Wally laughing.

Wally rested his head against Roy’s thigh, stroking him in time with his other hand.  He closed his eyes and listening to the sounds he pulled from the younger man.  The speedster loved Roy’s voice, he could listen to him all day, and that was normally.  But when he was like this…voice husky and low from what they were doing…Wally was pretty sure he could cum just from Roy’s voice like that.

He bit his lower lip as another muffled moaned left Roy’s mouth. “Ngh, God,  _Roy_ …don’t-don’t cover your voice…screw my neighbors.”

He caught Wally’s eye at those words and felt his insides coil at the way that gaze had darkened. Smiling, Roy let his hand fall as another long moan left him. “Oh,  _Wally_.”

Wally raised his head from Roy’s thigh, hand still wrapped around him as he took the head of Roy’s arousal back into his mouth, licking and sucking.  He moaned when Roy tugged on his hair again and took more in, continuing that pattern until he couldn’t take in anymore.  All the while listening to words pouring from Roy’s lips.

The speedster’s name was quickly becoming the only coherent word left in his mind, slipping from his tongue in long, drawn out moans as Wally hummed around him, throat fluttering, and began moving up and down, his tongue moving just right to make Roy see stars.

“Oh Wally,  _fuck_ Wally, so good, fuck, fuck me,  _fuck_ , Wally…”

The speedster groan, low and deep, mouth humming with the sound.  He was so close again, so damn close, and he wanted to make sure Roy was pushed over that edge along with him.  So he decided to use a trick that he used on a past girlfriend of his, he vibrated his tongue.

“Oh my,  _god_ , fuck, Wally that, holy shit.”

Roy arched into Wally’s mouth, cursing and hips bucking almost out of his control, he was so close, his blood was practically on fire with it. The coil of pleasure sitting low in his gut was flaring hotter and hotter, tighter and tighter, until it almost hurt to breathe.

“Wally, I’m almost -  _fuck_.”

Wally pulled back just enough to keep from gagging on Roy’s release; now  _that_ would be a mood killer.  He swallowed as soon as the warm salty liquid splashed across his tongue, letting nothing escape his lips, milking every last drop out of Roy.  He let the softened member slip from his mouth, a Cheshire grin spread across his kiss swollen mouth. 

“Roy,” he called out softly, hand starting to resume its motion along his own length.  It doesn’t take much for him to climax again, just a few more strokes and locking eyes with Roy, and he was done.  “Ah- _Fuck_!”

“Fuck, Wally,” Roy gasped out, still coming down from the pleasurable rush still burning through him. Seeing the way Wally’s eyes glazed over like that thinking of  _him_ … it was impossible to describe.

Wally smirked up at Roy, collapsing bonelessly against the coffee table behind him. “Damn, just…damn.”

He reached out and placed his hand on the archer’s knee, picking at his pants, rubbing circles over the kneecap.  He wanted to move, want to be up on the couch beside Roy again, but his muscles wouldn’t listen, too sated to really do much of anything besides grin like an idiot.

Roy slowly, shakily, ran his fingers through Wally’s hair, smiling at the little noise he got for doing so. Tugging softly, he drew the other’s gaze back to him.

“Wally I…” he whispered, wondering why it was so hard to say the words despite everything they’d just done. He’d held them for so long. “I really… really love you.”

Wally beamed up at Roy, smiling so bright that he was pretty sure he could have lit up a city.  He forced his body to move enough to be in kissing range of Roy, planting a long slow one on his lips.

“I really love you too, Roy,” he said when they parted.  He placed a quick nip on Roy’s lips before attempting to stand, legs only the slightest bit wobbly.  “I’ll be right back, going to grab something to clean us up with.  We’re a mess.”

He laughed lightly as he walked away, sauntering towards the bathroom.

Roy chuckled as Wally disappeared around the corner before staring down at himself, staring at what they’d done and how he was trembling. It was almost still too good to be true, even with all the love bites he found.

Sending a quick glance after Wally, he carefully moved his arm away from his side, checking the wound. It hadn’t pulled, thankfully, and it wasn’t bleeding or hurting him beyond its usual dull throb, but the skin was prickling uncomfortably and the edges were getting inflamed again. He sighed at it.

“Yo, Walls! Can you grab an ice pack for me while you’re at it?”

Wally came back out from the bathroom, clean and now clad, much to Roy’s disappointment, in a pair a pajama bottoms.  There was a warm wet washcloth in his hand and a towel draped over his forearm.  He cocked his head in curiosity.  “Sure.”

He handed Roy the items to Roy before heading towards the kitchen to get an ice pack.  “Did something pull?”

“No, nothing pulled,” he eased, cleaning himself off with a growing smile. “I think it just can’t decide whether or not it wants to be infected or not. Either way, it’s one hell of a bruise.”

Wally winced in sympathy for the man as he handed him the ice pack.  With his accelerated healing and fast metabolism he didn’t have to worry too much about certain injuries and infections, just the occasionally down time for something really serious. 

“Will you need to have it checked again?” he asked as he sat down next to Roy, scooting to lean against his uninjured side.

Roy hissed a little as the cold pressed into the wound, but held his smile as he snuggled Wally in under his arm, tugging him in close and placing a small kiss to his temple.

“Should be fine,” he murmured. “I’m not worried about it.”

“You never are. Which, might I say, is worrisome for me most of the time.” Wally smirked, and poked the man in the side.  He kissed the side of Roy’s nose, before resting his head on the other redhead’s shoulder.

“What time do you need to go get Lian?”  Not that Wally wanted Roy to go, he would very much like the man staying the night, but Roy had daddy duties.  That was something Wally refused to get between.  Roy and his daughter.

“Nine in the morning,” Roy sighed, squishing Wally closer with a smile. “She wanted to stay the night. They were baking cookies I think, and there was a homemade pizza or two involved. No one comes between my little girl and homemade food. Not even me.”

 “I’m not surprised; I’ve seen you cook before.  She must not get a lot of home cooked meals.” Wally laughed as Roy smacked him upside the head.  “It’s true!  You can’t cook worth shit, Roy. Don’t deny it!”

“Yeah well,” he ducked his head, ears burning. “At least I’m trying.”

“True, but at least  _your_ bad cooking means  _I_ get to spoil you and Lian with  _my_ cooking.”  Wally kissed Roy’s cheek, snuggling up against him.  He was happy, content, and never wanted to let go of this moment.  “Love you, Roy.”

Roy shivered a bit at that, pressed Wally closer and kissed his hair, smile uncontrollable even as his heart fluttered.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Wally sighed, playing carefully with the bandaged wrapped around Roy’s Leg.

“Why me?” Roy whispered into his hair, hardly daring to meet his eye again. He could feel Wally’s fingers stop as the question registered, and let out a shaky breath. “Why did you fall in love with me?”

 Wally lifted his head from Roy’s shoulder, looking at him with confused eyes.  “Why not you?  Roy…seriously, if this is about you believing you don’t deserve love…I swear to God I will hit you so hard-”

“Not what I meant!” Roy hedged quickly, wincing a little at the look Wally was giving him. “Well, okay, yeah I’ve… always struggled with feeling worthy, but since Lian… I know I deserve  _something_. Love. But… do I deserve you? That, I’m not so sure about- don’t hit me! I’m telling you the truth!”

“I think  _I_ get to make that decision.  I know I want you, that I love you, that I’m  _happy_ now I’m with you.” Wally poked Roy in the chest, hard.  “And you deserve to be happy along with me.  One mistake shouldn’t condemn you for the rest of your life, Roy.  Don’t  _let_ it.  Now, let me ask you this.  Are you happy?”

“Yes.” No hesitation. He could feel the way his insides were turning, butterflies fluttering low in his gut. He reached up to Wally’s hand in his, squeeze his fingers. “Yes, I’m happy.”

“Good, now stop questioning it.”

Roy laughed a little at that and poked Wally in the ribs.

“I only meant, what is it about me that you fell in love with?”

Wally stuck his tongue out at Roy, then laughed.  “I don’t know.  Everything?  I can’t really pinpoint it.”  He paused and looked thoughtful. “Your voice.  Your voice defiantly started it, then it kind of moved from there.”

“You like my voice?” he purred behind Wally’s ear in his lowest register, grin wide. “What do you like about it?”

“ _Like_ your voice? God, Roy, I  _love_ your voice.”  Wally shivered as Roy spoke, lips brushing along the shell of Wally’s ear.  God, the things the man could do to him with his voice alone.  “It has this silky sex quality to it.”

“Uh huh,” he snorted a little, unconvinced, and nipped at Wally’s neck. “You just like the way I say your name.”

Wally turned his head so he could brush his lips against the man’s rough cheek.  “You do realize I just go off from your voice earlier?”

He could feel the heat climbing up his neck at that one. At Wally’s smug look though, he could only smirk, and nip at his lips, purring the speedster’s name.

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but barely got one syllable out before his stomach started growling.  His green eyes crossed as he groaned in annoyance, falling back against the couch.  “I guess that’s what I get for skipping out on dinner.” He laughed.

Roy laughed too, feeling his own stomach beginning to stir in hunger. “I could go for something too, come to think of it.”

“We could go out, or I could cook…either way there’s going to be a wait.”  Wally sat up on his elbows, a grin on his lips. “We’re doing the dating thing backward, sex first then dinner.”

Roy gave a contemplative hum and pulled Wally in for a kiss. “We’ve never been by the book. How about pizza and a movie?”

“Mmmm, you know the way to my heart so well, pizza and really bad b-flicks,” Wally grinned as he detangled himself from Roy so he could grab the phone.  “What’ll you have?”

“You know what I like,” Roy smiled, pressing the icepack closer to his side. “Or, at least, I’d hope you know.”

Wally grinned, “Anchovies, right?”

Roy threw a pillow at him, laughing hard. “If you want me to keel over and die!”

Easily dodging the pillow, Wally walked back over to Roy, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck as he dialed the local pizza place.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you.”  He winked and kissed his temple.  Wally stood up when the receiver was picked up at the other end, but left a hand on Roy’s shoulder, drawing small circles with his fingers.  He ordered several different types of pizzas for the two of them…ok, mainly him, but Roy was going to eat at least on full pie, that was something Wally knew was a given.  None of them had anchovies on them.

Roy grinned as he listened to Wally, letting his head fall back against the couch, the sound of Wally’s voice washing over him. He was almost scared to admit to himself just how easily it would be to get used to this.

Wally grinned down at Roy when he hung up.  “It’ll be about forty five minutes, give or take.  And they’re rather miffed at me again for the amount I ordered.”

He rounded the couch and settled back down next to Roy, stretching out his legs over the archer’s lap. “So, now that food is on its way, what do you want to watch?”

Grinning like a dope, Roy took one of Wally’s feet and pressed deep into the arch, knowing just where the speedster liked it and reveling in being able to make his eyes flutter. “One of those bad b-flicks you mentioned sounds pretty awesome.”

“Cheater,” he mumbled to himself as Roy continued to play with his feet.  Wally looked over to the wall of movies he had and tried to think of a good one to watch, while also trying to ignore Roy messing with his foot.  “How about Army of Darkness? Oldie but goodie.”

“Sounds good to me,” Roy smirked and dragged his knuckles down Wally’s heel.

Wally punched Roy in the shoulder, laughing. “Stop that, unless you /want/ to get cockblocked in a bit when the delivery guys get here.”

Roy groaned a little, but settled for more gentle rubbing over his ankles to his toes. Watching Wally’s eyes flutter shut, he leaned in to steal a gentle kiss.

Wally laughed into the kiss, mumbling against Roy’s lips. “That’s not stopping; in fact that’s the complete opposite of stopping.”

“No, really?” Roy chuckled against Wally’s lips, nipping softly. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Wally wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck, kissing him back in a slowly, almost lazily.  Well, they did have at least a good forty minutes before the pizzas were here, might as well kill time somehow.  He scooted a bit closer, so his thighs crossed over Roy’s, careful not to pull the leg injury.

Roy hummed into the kiss, smiling in victory. Slowly kissing across Wally’s jawline, he slid his hands over his thighs, gently massaging and grinning at the soft noise it earned him.

“Just so you know,” Wally whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe, “If I have to choose between you and the pizza…” He racked his fingers through fiery hair, earning him a purr from the archer. “…I’m going to pick the pizza.”

“Oh ouch,” Roy snorted and mock shoved Wally out of his lap, enough of a push that made the speedster squeak and scramble to stay on the couch. His ribs protested instantly and his leg flared in warning at the movement, but Roy only laughed.

Wally stuck out his tongue as he hung onto the back of the couch.  He gave Roy a shrug, grinning from ear to ear.  “Hey, look at it this way.  If I eat, I have more energy.  If I have more energy, then there’s more…” He waggled his eyebrows.

“What a nice way of saying you’re a bottomless pit,” Roy laughed but pressed a open-mouthed kiss into Wally’s neck all the same, turning his sound of protest into something  _far_ more enjoyable.

“Mmmm, it’s a speedster thing.”  He tilted his head back, giving Roy more access.  “And you were definitely  _not_ complaining about the speedster thing a bit ago.”

“That’s because I love the speedster thing,” Roy nipped into his pulse, pulling Wally closer. “I love everything about you, even if you  _can_ eat a restaurant out of business.”

“I….ok, I  _could_ eat a restaurant out of business if I tried…but thankfully you don’t have to worry about paying ever.”  Wally grinned and snuggled into Roy’s body, loving his warmth.  “Bats always pays the tab, for me, Uncle Barry, and Bart.”

“Damn straight,” Roy laughed, snuggling his face into Wally’s chest, rumbling a low noise of pleasure as fingers moved through his hair. “He’s the only one who can afford it. My paycheck mostly goes to Lian and keeping our place, so if you’re looking for a five-star date every week, you’d have better luck dating _him_.”

Wally wrinkled his nose at that. “Eww…I mean don’t get me wrong, he’s hot and everything, but…no, defiantly no.  Especially not when I have you.”

“So glad to know where I rate,” Roy rolls his eyes a little but the pleased flush on his face gives him away.

Wally grins, and nudges Roy’s cheek with his nose before planting a soft kiss in the same spot.  “So what about me?  Where do I rate? Ooooh, better question.  Who would you date if we weren’t involved?”  Only twenty more minutes and the pizza would be here…sooner if he was lucky, because if was later he would start contemplating eating his own arm.

Roy went quiet at his words, looking over at him, contemplative, before a softness overtook his features.

“We haven’t been involved until today. And I haven’t  _properly_ been with anyone. Not that I do  _anything_ the right way, but… loving you and trying to be with someone else… it never felt right past the first night.”

Well, it looks like he had managed to put his foot in his mouth again.  Wally wondered if he could blame it on the hunger, but he doubted it.  Not when he felt like such a jerk for asking such a stupid question.  “I- shit, I’m sorry Roy.”  He said so quietly he wasn’t sure if the other man heard him.

He fell back against the rest of the couch, placing the back of a hand over his eyes.  After a moment or two, he gave a small laugh. “Well, I guess that tells me where I rate with you…not that I didn’t already know.”

“You don’t rate,” Roy whispered and gently pulled Wally’s hand away from his eyes. He wanted Wally to see how honest he was being. “Because there’s no rating system that could even come  _close_ to where you stand with me, how much you touch my life, how much I want you.” He smiled then, kissing Wally slowly and tenderly, laughing freely at the way Wally’s lips chased his own when he pulled back. “You’ve changed my life in ways you cannot even begin to imagine. You make me better, you and Lian both. You remind me that, as broken as I am, I’m not just a failure. I’m human and I deserve things like happiness and love. And I  _am_ happy,” he added, letting his forehead rest against Wally’s, breathing him in with contentment. “ _You_ give me that.”

“I- I…” Wally blew raspberries from his lips.  He didn’t know what to say, he really didn’t.  What in the world was he supposed to say to that and  _not_ sound like a crazed moron?  So instead of saying anything, he held Roy close, held this amazing wonderful man as close as he could and kissed him for all he was worth.  Which was a lot.  Quite a lot.

Roy couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, gasping and breathless.

“I take it I said something right then?” he managed to laugh out in a brief pause for air.

“Yes.  Fuck, yes.” Wally said in a breathy laugh.  He kissed Roy one more time before letting his head fall back against the couch cushion with a groan of disappointment.  “I am suddenly regretting ordering pizza…you’re making me regret  _pizza_!  Will wonders never cease?”

Roy chuckled at that, hands dropping to resume his idle rubbing over Wally’s legs, gently stroking his skin.

“I’m just full of surprises,” he smiled, letting his head fall back.

“Mmmhmmm,” Wally hummed happily, stretching his legs in Roy’s hands.  He almost didn’t want to move, but then the doorbell rang.  “Uuuuugh!”

Roy just laughed at him. “You gonna get it or is it my treat?”

“Only if you want to pay for thirteen large pizzas.” Wally slipped his legs from Roy’s lap and stood heading towards the door, snagging his wallet as he passed it.  He pulled the card Bruce had given him for his food expenses.  He opened the door and grinned at the sight greeting him.  “Boys, good to see you again!”

The two pizza delivery guys pushed their way past Wally, balancing all the pizzas in their arms.  They obviously have done this before, because they headed straight for the kitchen where they placed the boxes on the table.  Wally tipped them with his own money, and paid for the pizza with the card.  He walked them out and bid them good night.

Roy rose awkwardly from the couch, hopping to the wall for support and grinning amusedly as Wally steadied the tower of pizza boxes. “I’m almost scared to ask how often you do this,” he chuckled, hissing a little through his teeth as his side pulled. “You on a first name basis with the pizza guys yet?”

“Nah, not yet. Now the Chinese delivery guy, I do.  It’s Sam. Nice guy, absolutely head over heels in love with the restaurant owner’s daughter.”  Wally walked over to Roy and helped him over to the table.  It was then that he realized he was still shirtless.  Well, that explained why the blond delivery guy almost walked into the wall several times.

Sitting Roy down at the table, Wally lifted the lid of the first box and grinned.  “Here’s yours.”

“You sure know how to treat a guy,” Roy smirked and reached in for a slice, not the easiest thing in the world while holding an ice pack, but he managed.

Wally devoured his first box, licking at some sauce on his lips.  He looked at Roy curiously.  “I could get you some ace bandages to hold that to your wound if you wanted, that way you’d have both hands to use.”

Roy couldn’t help but smirk at him. “You know, there’s some fine innuendo in there if I care to look for it,” he teased with a wink. “But bandages would be nice. This thing is starting to pull in ways that make me think it’s mad at me.”

Wally raised an eyebrow at that.  “If your wounds suddenly gain sentience…we are all in trouble.”  He laughed as Roy threw a piece of pizza at him, he caught it easily.  “Hey, no wasting food in this house…apartment…whatever.”

He ate the pizza as he went and got the bandages.

Roy snorted as he left and took the opportunity to check the wound again, wincing a little at the small tear in the middle that was already starting to bleed. Yeah, it definitely hated him.

Sighing, he put down his slice and grabbed a napkin from the pile that had come with the boxes. Wincing, he stanched the paper into the flow, rolling his eyes at it. So dramatic.

“Why am I not surprised you’re bleeding and didn’t tell me?”  Wally frowned, but he didn’t freak out.  He just set down the bandages and opened the bottle of peroxide, pouring some onto a cotton ball.  Giving a wince of sympathy as Roy hissed at the sting when he started cleaning the wound.  Once done, he placed some gauze over both the exit and entrance wounds, and bandaged them before placing the icepack back against Roy’s front and wrapped that with the ace bandages.

Roy chuckled and slid his hand into Wally’s hair as the bandages were tied off, pulling him down into a kiss.

“Thank you,” he smiled and kissed him again just because he _could_.

Wally hummed happily into the kiss, more than willing to return it.  “Welcome.  Now eat so we can go back to the couch and make out more while trying not to make you bleed anymore then you already have been.”  He nipped the bottom of Roy’s lip.

Roy chuckled but relented, going back to eating his slice.

“If it helps at all,” he said between bites, “it didn’t start bleeding until _after_ I got myself off the couch. So it was nothing you did.”

“Not really, but thanks.”  Wally chuckled, going through another three boxes.  He paused long enough to ask, “When you’re fully healed, would you and Lian want to go to a theme park or something?”

It was out of the blue, but he had been meaning to ask that during their planned date at the diner…which never happened, so there was no time like the present!

“That sounds dangerous,” Roy teased, winking over his pizza. “You and Lian and roller coasters and everything other thing that goes fast and spins. I’d spend all day just trying to keep up with you.”

“You’d love every minute of it,” Wally smirked, nudging Roy’s foot with his own.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Roy asked, smile fond. “I’d be chasing after my two most important people in the world. And I know, even if I fall behind, you’ll stop and wait for me.”

Wally blushed at that and tried to pretend he wasn’t. He finished the last of the pizza, and downed a bottle of water.  “Yeah, well,” he said after a moment, “You’re worth waiting for.”

Roy grinned at that, ducking his head to hide the heat in his face. “And you’re worth chasing after. Always have been. Always will be.”

Wally stared at Roy for a few moments before chuckling softly.  “What a bunch of saps, we are.”  He leaned over and brushed Roy’s lips with his own.  “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“I blame fatherhood for any and all sap-ness,” Roy chuckled into he kiss, grinning as Wally laughed. “And I blame you. I wasn’t half as big a fool as I am right now until I fell in love with you.”

“But you’ve been a fool the entire-“ Wally blinked, eyes going wide.  “Oh…oooh. Right.” A blush spread across his cheeks again.  “God, I love you, you damn fool.”

“And I you,” Roy smiled at him.


End file.
